


CORPSE IS ONLINE

by TixaCarvalho



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TixaCarvalho/pseuds/TixaCarvalho
Summary: Sykkuno is just a small streamer for fun. Corpse is a mysterious youtuber that has yet to make a face reveal. Their relationship develops beyond an ordinary friendship... but will Sykkuno ever find out Corpse's darkest secrets?
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpsekkuno - Relationship, corpse/sykkuno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**BREAKING NEWS: Another child goes missing on the day of his 7** ** th ** **birthday.**

“We just received the information that John Bloodrose, the younger son of the couple owning Bloodrose Modelling Program, just went missing yesterday at what was supposed to be his 7th birthday party. According to the parents and some more witnesses the couple dropped their son at Magical Attractions before they went to work. However, when they returned, there was no sign of their kid. This kind of accident has been quite frequent in the past 17 years. The police have no clues or recommendations to stop this from happening as hints of the kidnaping events are never left behind.”

“It’s Corpseeee!” Rae’s scream brings Sykkuno back to reality, fumbling with his mouse to close the extra tab he was using to read the news. He’s not finished with setting up his room in Las Vegas, so today he’s playing off stream.

“Rachel.” Corpse interrupts, clearly holding back his laugh.

“It’s Corpse! Vote Corpse!” Rae screams again.

“Where’s the body?” Toast asks.

“It was outside of admin. Corpse killed right in front of me! Get him out!” Rae votes corpse. Corpse votes as well, he probably voted Rae.

“The cameras were on.” Toast says. “So whoever is on cameras must have seen the kill. We have to vote together as crewmates. Who was on cameras?”

“I was.” Sykkuno replies.

“Alright. What you got for us Sykkuno?”

“Well, I’ll be completely honest, I was actually reading the news on my second screen.” Sykkuno chuckles, covering his mouth with his hand even thought no one is watching him.

“Sykkuunnooooo.” Leslie calls his name in the way only she does.

“B-But when I looked back, the only thing I saw was Rae standing over the body.” Sykkuno lied, but of course he wouldn’t call out on his imposter partner. Specially when that partner is his good old friend Corpse.

“That’s because I reported the body Sykkuno!”

“Yes, you did.” Toast laughs. “Because you’re a self-reporting Sally, Rae. Get her out of our ship.”

“Guys! It’s Corpse!”

No matter how much Rae screamed Corpse’s name, everyone instantly voted for her. Half because Toast said so, the other half for the memes. Everyone laughed as the screen faded to black. The losing screen showed Corpse’s and Sykkuno’s character as impostors.

Everyone ended stream and left discord call. Sykkuno stayed in the call by himself, distracted by the news, scrolling away in the black hole that is the internet.

“Sy.”

Corpse’s voice as he joined the call startled Sykkuno.

“Oh Jesus, Corpse. Corpse! You’re here.”

“I’m here.” Corpse yawns and Sykkuno doesn’t fail to notice that even his yawns are deep and raspy.

“Jesus, Corpse. Don’t you ever sleep? You make me worried.”

Corpse chuckles before replying. “Sometimes when I sneeze my eyes close, does that count?”

Sykkuno laughs. Corpse laughs, hitting his table. When he stops, Sykkuno is still laughing, gasping for air with every giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Sykkuno promised this morning that he'd go to bed early today, yet it's 3am already, and he's still turning and tossing in bed, taking deep breaths as he scrolls through his phone. He changes from app to app, finally settling on the custom chat app that Otto programmed for them called bleep.

He opened the group chat where Ludwig added everyone called "memes only" thinking maybe a few laughs would help him fall asleep. He thought wrong. He's more awake than ever. He blames it on the coffee he was drinking while playing among us with his friends.

A notification pops up, earning his full attention. 

_CORPSE is online._

He opens the tab, looking at Corpse's profile picture. It used to be the same as his YouTube avatar, but he changed it to a funny picture of Bingus.

Sykkuno's fingers stop on top of the phone's keyboard, twitching in anticipation. Should he text Corpse?

When he finally decides on texting a simple hello, the message Corpse is typing appears on the bottom or the screen. 

"Sy?"

 _Oh Jesus._ Corpse texted him first. Sykkuno is online. The message was read. He has to reply. Not that he would ever ignore Corpse but he also doesn't want to be the reason why Corpse doesn't get to sleep. 

_Well... But if he texted me he's not sleeping anyway... I think. Unless he fell asleep right after texting me but that's beside the point._

"Hey crops!!! 😊"

Sykkuno wants to facepall. Usually he would spell things wrong on purpose to make his friends smile, but this time auto correct got the best of him. 

"Are you ok? You were out of it during Among Us today. More than usual. That and you're not usually online this late."

Too lazy to type, Sykkuno presses the record button and sends a voice message instead.

"Yeah I-I guess I was kind of distracted. I think. Anyway I saw the news about kids getting kidnapped and got lost on a few articles. It's crazy how they have nothing on the case. It's kind of scary to be honest."

Corpse leaves him on read for about eight minutes. Sykkuno is about to close the app assuming Corpse is sleeping, but his mind starts racing. 

_Wait.. Maybe he's mad I sent a voice message out of nowhere._

_Or maybe he's mad at how long it his._

_Maybe I'm bothering. Rambling about sad stuff._

"H-Hey Corpse" He starts another voice message. "I don't know if you're sleeping so if you are pretend I didn't day anything. I hope I'm not bothering you I-I just... I... I don't know. I hope you have a good night Corpse. I definitely will have after talking to my good old pal Corpse."

_Was that weird?_

_Nah, definitely not weird._

Corpse leaves him on read again. 

He's not sleeping. 

Corpse is typing again.

"Sorry, Sykkuno. I have to go now. Talk to you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Still figuring out if I'm going to do short fast updates like this or if I'm taking my time to write longer chapters. Thank you for reading!


End file.
